


You're constantly on my mind

by no_sushi4you



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek misses another Valentine's Day, Derek's in the army, M/M, army derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_sushi4you/pseuds/no_sushi4you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is in the army and writes to his boyfriend of five years. He talks about how much he misses Stiles and that he'll, sadly, be missing yet another Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're constantly on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that's actually an RP opening that I have but... figured it would work as a drabble. (Hinthint: If you want to RP... Ayyyy. lol.)

Derek sighed as he stayed in the barracks. On his bed, he looked up at the bunk above his where he’d stuck a picture of Stiles. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply before turning over and reaching for his pen and paper. He had been planning to make it back home in time for Valentine's Day but his leave had been rescheduled and it wasn't as if he could complain or argue so he settled for writing his boyfriend of five years, five days after Valentine's Day would be their sixth anniversary as well.

" _Dearest Stiles,  
Sorry that I’ll be missing another Valentine’s day. God, I miss you so much. I dream of the day that I can see you again and just hold you in my arms. I hope everything’s alright back home, I hope that Cora’s not giving you a hard time and the other pups are settling down just fine with my family. I hope that Peter isn't making you feel uncomfortable and I hope that your dad’s in good health but most of all… I hope that you’re alright. _

_The days are hot and the nights are hardly any better, it seems like I've lost track of time out here as we try to help the civilians while dodging bullets on occasion. I can’t say this enough but I miss you. I wish that I was there and I wish that I didn't have to miss our anniversary and your birthday and Christmas. But the bright side is that we’ll see each other sooner rather than later and I’m counting down the days_ \--"

Hearing his name being called, he quickly finished his letter before grabbing an envelope and placing the paper within it. Standing, he went to the post and dropped it into the box before grabbing his gun. He wasn't quite sure why he'd chosen this particular career path. It was difficult some days, containing the wolf within him and being so far from his pack mates and his mate but... he had ended up saving plenty of lives (both civilian and friends within his platoon) with his hearing and sense of smell so he figured that was good enough for staying for an extra tour.

" _Tell my mom that I love her, tell Laura that I can't wait to pick her up and swing her around. Tell Scott that he better be taking good care of you. And most of all, I want you to know that love you so much and I hope that you're doing well._  
 _Always yours,_  
 _Derek._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me or talk to me on tumblr! http://nosushi4you.tumblr.com (I have two RP blogs as well if you want to visit those. http://notjustasidekick.tumblr.com or http://guiltyblue-tormentedred.tumblr.com )


End file.
